hackslashlootfandomcom-20200216-history
Mask of the Boy King
Dungeon Overview ---- Loot Sources: Statues, Chests, Altars, Human Corpses, Tombs. Mobs: Rats, Skeletons, Floating Heads, Zombies, Lich Knights, Vampires, Stone Gargoyles, Mummies, and Spirits. *Full list of mobs and mob attributes found here (Google Spreadsheet) Ally: Spirit* Kaonashi Dungeon Progression ---- Mobs: Note: Human Corpses can spawn Crawling Zombies at any dungeon level and Stone Statues can spawn Stone Gargoyles at any dungeon level. *'Level 1:' Rats. **Tomb Desecration: Weak Skeletons. *'Level 2:' Rats and Zombies. **Tomb Desecration: Stronger/Weak Skeletons, Skeleton Lich Knights and a Lich Prince. *'Level 3:' Vampire Bats, Floating Skulls, and Zombies. **Tomb Desecration: Stronger/Weak Skeletons, Skeleton Ogres/Trolls Skeleton Lich Knights, Mummies, and (non-bat) Vampires. *'Level 4:' Zombies, Spirits, and Zombies (Need Verification for Zombies). **Tomb Desecration: Same as Level 3, less occurrence of weak skeletons. Introduction of Spirit* Kaonashi, a melee based ally spirit with shadeform. *'Level 5:' Primarily Spirits **Tomb Desecration: Mummies, Vampires, occasionally strong skeletons. Chance of spawning Kaonashi. Elementals: *'Fire:' Very rare, Few Floating Skulls (Fire) are found on level 3 (2-4 to be safe). *'Holy:' Uncommon in level 4, very common in level 5. *'Lightning:' Very rare, Skeleton Lich King in level 4 and the two Crypt Guardians in level 5. *'Poison:' Rare, Black Rats in level 2 and Spirit Ghosts in level 4. *'Psychic:' Spirit Banshee in level 4. *'Necrotic:' Very common, in all levels. Vulnerabilities: *'Fire:' Mummies and Mummy Boy King *'Holy:' Skeletons, Skeleton Lich Prince Vampires (excluding vampire bats), Floating Skulls, Floating Heads, Zombies, and Spirits. *'Lightning:' Mummy Boy King *'Poison:' Skeleton Lich Knights and Skeleton Lich Prince Resistances: *'Fire:' Floating Skull (Fire). *'Holy:' Mummies and Mummy Boy King. *'Lightning:' Skeleton Lich King. *'Necrotic:' Zombies, Floating Heads, Skeleton Ogres/Trolls, Vampires (Including boss vamp but excluding vamp bats), Floating Skull (Necrotic), Spirit Spectre, and Spirit* Kaonashi. *'Poison:' Rat (Black) and Spirit Ghost. *'Psychic:' Spirit Banshee. Dungeon Tips ---- Recommended Character: *Character with high defense and/or Holy starting weapon. **'Holy Weapon:' Levels 1-4 are filled with mobs that are vulnerable to holy damage and holy attacks will do additional damage. With damage boosting gear and enchantments, one can easily 1 shot most mobs. **'High Defense:' Almost all of the mobs in this dungeon are spawned from desecrating tombs (including the boss and minibosses). When a character desecrates a tomb, the game considers that as a combat turn. Since your first move is opening the tomb, the mob within gets a turn to attack. High defense for any char (melee/ranged/magic) will help mitigate first hit damage. General Strategies *Holy weapons are great for levels 1-3, if you do have one, you'll want to switch to a normal weapon by level 5 if your damage isn't around 40 since levels 4-5 have holy resistant mummies. Switching to fire damage is ideal, but anything other than necrotic will work. If your damage is greater than 40 with a holy weapon, feel free to brute force it through the holy resistant mobs. *Tombs found in Level 4 and 5 have the chance to spawn an ally (Spirit* Kaonashi). They do around 8-15 damage to the enemy mobs spawned from tombs and 2-4+ damage to the final boss (their stats are on the full list of mobs mentioned above). *Feeling Lucky? Or Playing Safe? **''Got a Ring of Gax? Got a Holy damage character? Then tickle every tomb you see.'' ***Desecrate tombs whenever you want as most of the loot is dropped by what lies within (Hell, if you're feeling really lucky, find the ladder to the next level right away). ***Ring of Gax will heal your character back to base health over time. Since there aren't many situations where there will be a large group of mobs and the player controls the rate of spawning (you desecrate, you spawn), the player can stop desecrating tombs and move around until the character's health regenerates. **''Just starting out? Not geared enough? Open boxes until your body is ready.'' ***If you don't have health regen or a holy weapon, you might want to go through the level's rooms and open up chests for upgrades before hitting the tombs. There are no mobs (aside from 2 vampire brides, 2 skeleton lich knights, and the 2 boss room guardians) that spawn when the dungeon is generated that also drops loot. Category:Quests